Club Intoxication
by Mewlon
Summary: Zelda was a top student in college when an unfortunate event had her kicked out. Having nowhere to go, Zelda ends up going into Club M where she leaves her world for this dark one where she has to work off her freedom. ZeldaxMarth, LinkxSamus, MarioxPeach


_Hey, I haven't done anything in the longest time. Sorry for the lack of updates and such. But I had an inspiration to do this fic. There will be multiple pairings in this story, such as Zelda x Marth, Link x Samus, ect. I haven't decided on who should actually be paired up, but I hope it might all come in the end._

_Ratings are PG-13…for now…but it might go up to a mature setting._

_The setting is an AU. The story is mostly Zelda centric, but it does switch to other characters. I hope you enjoy this fic. _

**Club Intoxication**

**Chapter One: Farm Girl**

If one were to describe Zelda using simple words they would be genorous, smart, beautiful, and innocent. Ever since she was a young child she had been a child prodigy. Always doing what her parents told her to do. She always seemed to get high numbers in her report cards and had a fond for music. Her golden locks shimmer as bright as the sun's ray and her cerulean eyes were as deep as the ocean itself. She was a gift from the gods that people called her "Princess Zelda".

No one would ever suspect that darling Zelda would fall into the darkness. No one would suspect that her brilliant light would be covered by the shadows that lurk in the night.

It had been two years since Zelda left her hometown of Hyrule and headed off towards the big city to go study. Her parents had bade her goodbye and sent her off to the college of her dreams. It was an expensive college but her parents would manage. There was one thing about Zelda that kept bugging her in the back of her mind: she was alone. It seemed that no one in her school even dared to talk to her or even glance her way.

"She's so stuck up," one girl whispered to her friend once Zelda had walked passed them. "She just walks around as if she's the princess of everything. Even though everyone calls her 'Princess Zelda', they're only doing it to be sarcastic." The girls were not aware that Zelda heard everything.

Zelda walked over to dormitory. She opened her room and walked inside, dropping her book bag and purse. Her dormitory was a small, but quaint one that she shared with one more person. Posters of small kittens covered Zelda's side of room along with inspirational posters. Next to her bed was a cherry oak wood desk that had a computer on there. There were hardly any games, since Zelda used it more for work. She walked over to her mirrored dresser and look at the mirror. "Stuck up…" she said softly. "They always call me that just because of my status. If they worked as hard as I do, they wouldn't be in the predicaments that they're in. Either way…I'm not all bad…am I?"

Zelda fixed herself in the mirror in hopes of beautifying the invisible ugly she saw. However, no matter what she did, it always was the same. For the next hours, Zelda spent that time studying. It seemed to her that exams were hitting her left and right, but it didn't matter to her. She knew that she will overcome any obstacle. Tired and weary, Zelda had drifted off to sleep. When she awoken, Zelda looked at her alarm clock. It had been passed three in the morning. "I wonder where Varon is," she said softly.

As if right on cue, her room door opened. Outside was a taller and slimmer woman than Zelda. She had dark black hair which she wore up in a bizarre style. Her eyes were a dark murky blue. Varon was of rich blood, like Zelda, and took so much pride in it. The black dresses she always wore were always skin tight yet elegant in a way. Varon slammed the door behind her and locked it. She looked over at Zelda as she took off her mink coat. "So, you were busy studying again, weren't you?" Varon asked with very little interest in her voice.

"Yes I was," Zelda replied. "I thought you should too, I mean after all, we have a big test tomorrow…"

"I've heard enough," Varon spoke as she extended her hand in front of Zelda. "Listen Zelda, it isn't a smart thing for someone of noble blood to do such common things. We have the money and all. You don't have to actually pass the classes or anything. Besides those that aren't unfortunate don't have the talent I have. I mean, I'm number two in our class while you, Princess, are number one."

"Perhaps if you studied a bit more you could become valedictorian instead of number two. Still it really isn't fair to those that did get in without connections," Zelda replied. "I want to graduate because I pass my classes. Not because I slipped the school a good amount of money."

"Like anyone cares," Varon spat. "All they know is that once you get that piece of paper in your hand, that's all that matters."

"I still rather earn it."

"Suit yourself. Though I have to remind you…you should watch yourself. Not everyday you get to see someone as perfect as you walk on this earth. Good night, dear."

Without another word, Varon walked over to her bed, got under the covers and went to sleep. Zelda let out a soft sigh. The young blond closed her books and dressed in her nightgown. She out under the covers and wrapped her arms around her Jigglypuff plushie. Turning off the light from her lamp, Zelda closed her eyes and went to sleep. She knew she was going to have a long day ahead of her.

Morning came sooner than expected. Zelda welcomed the morning light as she gathered her clothing and dressed herself. The test wasn't for another two hours, but she knew she had to get a head start. Zelda noticed that her roommate was still asleep in bed. _You won't become valedictorian if you stay in bed and don't do anything, _she thought as she shook her head.

Zelda gathered her things and left her room. After a solitary breakfast, Zelda left towards her classroom and sat there by herself. It was a plain looking classroom which had 20 individual desks and seats. The walls were whitewash and hardly had anything covering them. If anyone would stay in that room for so long, they would go crazy. However, that was a risk Zelda was going to take. She took out a small sketchbook and began to doodle in it. As she drew a picture of a Jigglypuff, she wrote down a little song she thought about. Once she had finished it, she named it "Lul-la-bye". An hour must have passed before anyone else entered the classroom. Once all the students had seated themselves, they all awaited for the professor to arrive.

The blond maiden looked over to the neighboring seat and noticed that Varon wasn't there. "Where could she be?" she asked in a small whisper. The door opened and inside came a short, stout man who was balding. Her stubby hands touched the frames of his thick glasses. He squinted his eyes as he looked at his attendance sheet.

"Tamara Ascott!" he called out in a lisp voice.

"Here," Tamara called out.

"Gregory Bayview."

As the roll call went on, Zelda became worried about her roommate. Sure she wasn't the best person to talk to or anything, but she was the closest thing she had to a friend. Once her and Varon's names were called out the test was about to begin. Just as the test paper was about to reach Zelda, the fire alarm rang out. The teacher looked over at his students. "Okay, everyone calm down and form a single line," he said. "I want everyone to meet me at the southern entrance. Take whatever possessions you have and go outside."

The teacher left the classroom with the students following him after. A couple of students exchanged answers while he was out of hearing range. Zelda shook her head as she noticed what her classmates were doing. Zelda was the last person to evacuate the room. Just as she was about to turn the corner, a figure caught the edge of her eye. She spotted what seemed to be Varon. Curious about her roommate, Zelda walked back into the class.

Varon had been busy looking over their teacher's notes as well as the grading sheet. Once she found them, she picked up a pencil and began to change the grades. "Now then," Varon said in a low voice. "I'll change these grades and now I'll change my own. Heh, at this rate, I'll be number one at our school."

"Varon!" Zelda shouted as she crossed her arms. "What you're doing is illegal!"

"Zelda?!" Varon let out as she turned around to meet eye-to-eye with an agitated Zelda. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." Zelda snatched away the grading sheet and pencil from Varon's hands. "What you're doing is wrong and I can't let you do this. Is this how you've been ascending to the top? By deceiving everyone? I can't let you do this! I'm going to report this to…" Zelda was caught off at mid sentence as Varon slammed the door to the classroom and blocked Zelda's way. "Let me out!" Zelda shouted. "You really are pushing it!"

"I should be telling you the same thing," Varon spoke as she placed her hands on her hips. "I can't stand to look at you. You…everyday you spend your time in front of a book or the computer. Acting all high and mighty as you earn your grades. I can't stand perfect people like you, especially if they have a better life than me. You think you're too good for everyone, even after Raven, Hector, Vaati, and even Professor Eliwood asked you out and you refused them. All were men that I admired and all men you broke their hearts! You're a disgraceful being that doesn't deserve this good life!"

"Is that why you're doing this? Because you're jealous? You think my life is perfect? Well it's not! I'm always alone if you haven't figured that out. And the reason why I refused them is because I don't want a boyfriend. My life is dedicated to my studies."

Varon looked behind her. As she saw through the window of the door, she noticed that the professor was walking towards the classroom. Varon smirked as an idea formulated in her head. "Not anymore…" she said softly. The teacher opened the door to the classroom and stood in shock to find both Varon and Zelda.

"Why didn't you girls leave during the fire alarm?" he asked. "And what are both of you doing here?"

Varon just smiled wickedly at Zelda. "I caught you!" Varon shouted. "Professor Oswin, I caught her! I caught Zelda changing the grades of the students."

"What?!" Zelda let out as she shook her head. "That's preposterous! Why would I do such a thing?"

"See in her hands?" Varon pointed out. "She's got the grading sheet and a pencil. If that isn't enough evidence than I don't know what is!"

Professor Oswin saw what was in Zelda's hand and let out a gasp. "So it's true," he said in a shocking voice. "I don't believe this. Zelda…I thought you were a modeled student. One who could really show this world about the truth about law. Instead I caught you with my grading sheet in your hand."

"Professor Oswin!" Zelda said. "This isn't what it looks like! Varon…she was the one that…"

"Now you're accusing me of such acts?!" Varon said. "When will this streak end? I am but an innocent girl and you dare to even taint my name. I tell you…she must be scared…scared about losing her valedictorian position to me. She knows that I'm number two in our class and she's afraid that she will lose that position."

"No! Please, you've got to believe me!" Zelda said. "I wouldn't do such a thing!"

Professor Oswin looked at Zelda and examined her. Even though he wanted to believe her, the evidence is against her. "I'm sorry Zelda, but I can't let you off this easy," he spoke in a soft tone. "I'm going to have to talk to the dean about this mess and he will see what you have to do to make up for this. As for you, Varon, the dean will be most please with this."

"Thank you, Professor Oswin," Varon said as she left the classroom. She smirked at Zelda, indicating that this was her victory and it was sweet.

For the next couple of days, the dean and Professor Oswin discussed what would be Zelda's fate. On and on, they couldn't decide what to do with her. Finally, the dean made up his mind about the situation. He called for Zelda to approach his office. Once a note had arrived to her saying that she was summoned by the dean, her blood rushed. She left her dormitory and walked down the hallways. The daily walk seemed longer than what it usually was. She felt her heart shatter each other she took a step towards the dean's door. Once she arrived, she placed a delicate hand on the doorknob and opened it.

The dean's office was a rather fancy one. The office was a slight custard color and was decorated in diplomas, pictures, and other merits. The dean was sitting on a comfortable armchair which was behind an oak desk. The dean was a taller man than Professor Oswin, but he wasn't a giant. He had bags on his eyes for lack of sleep. His dark hair was slicked back with gel. His chocolate colored suit matched his chocolate colored leather shoes. "Zelda Hyrule," spoke the dean. "Daughter of Harken Hyrule…one of our institutes finest students to ever graduate. Now tell me…why is it that someone of a fine family be here….because they were caught cheating?"

"Sir, I will say this kindly and slowly," Zelda said in a hushed tone. "It wasn't my fault. Varon was the one who was changing the grades. I caught her in the middle of it."

"Why was the grading sheet in your hand?"

"Because I took it from her!"

"Why?"

"So that she wouldn't do such things to the sheet anymore!"

"If that's so…why were some of your grades erased?"

"She…she probably tried to erase my grades and put in lower ones. I swear to you that I am not someone who's capable of doing this!"

"I see…I know that you wouldn't be of bad blood," the dean said. "After all…you do come from a line of fine people whom contributed a lot to this school. I'm sure you don't want your father to know what you've done and be ashamed. Because shame will be all over this place about how the latest Hyrule family member was caught cheating. But after all…with the money your family seems to have…a small trinket will do me good."

"Are you…asking me to bribe you?" Zelda asked.

"I wouldn't say that word. It sounds too common to use around people like us. Now I would say about fifteen grand outta do it."

"Forget it!" Zelda said as she eyed the dean. "There shouldn't be a price for justice or even education as well."

"My dear Zelda…there will always be a price for justice and education," said the dean. "You…on the other hand will have to think about that elsewhere. Pack up your things…you are out of this school."

"You can't do that! On what grounds do you stand on that?"

"On the grounds of you being caught with your hand in the cookie jar," the dean spoke. "You have seventy-two hours to leave campus. I suggest you call up your parents. I'm sure they will need to know that you're coming home early this semester." The dean picked up his phone and passed it over to Zelda. Zelda took a hold of the phone and looked at it. In a swift movement, she slammed the phone on the receiver and left.

Zelda walked down the hallways of her college. As she walked, she could hear the students whispering amongst each other. "Did you hear?" One would say. "They say she was caught cheating. She was the one who pulled the fire alarm." Another one would say, "I know. I can't believe it myself. You think because she hardly spends any time with friends, if she has any, she would be an honest top student. I guess we were wrong."

With each whisper Zelda caught on, the more her spirits fell. She wanted so much to just run out of there, but she couldn't. She had to keep her head strong. She had to show them that she was innocent, even if no one believed her. Once she reached her dormitory, Zelda began to pack up her belongings. She didn't want to stay three full days before her courage could help her call her parents.

Zelda finished packing and began to drag off her luggage. However, a lot of the stuff she had was too heavy. Zelda fumed as she left behind her computer and other large equipment. The blond maiden left the campus and walked over to the bus stop. Once the bus arrived, Zelda boarded the bus and rode off. She didn't know where the bus would take her, but she didn't care at the moment.

Zelda's soft blue eyes became heavy. Eventually she fell asleep as the bus continued to drive off. As she slept peacefully, a rogue vagabond caught her sleeping figure. He approached Zelda and managed to take one of her suitcases with him. As he left the bus, Zelda woke up. Once she noticed that one of her suitcases was gone. Frustrated at the situation, she decided to stay awake. "All that time studying and all…" she hissed. "And for what? Just to be backstabbed by it all…"

After hours on the bus and people coming and going, the bus stopped at the station. The driver looked through the rearview mirror and noticed that Zelda was left. "Hey, this is the last stop I'm making. You should get off now and head towards another bus for your destination." Zelda looked up at the man and got off from the bus. She looked around her and noticed that she was no longer in familiar ground. She may have spent about two years in that city, but she had never gone to all parts of it. She felt lost, scared, and most importantly alone.

She looked over at the sky and saw that the sun was setting. "I better find a place to stay for the night before I decide what to do," she said. Zelda didn't want to stay long at the station. She had started to get stares and glances from very strange looking people. She had read many criminal cases of young woman who ran away from home and often get caught by the wrong crowd at the wrong time.

The air grew thick with smoke. She didn't want to stay in the station and she didn't want to go back to the college. She walked down through the crowded area and saw bizarre buildings. There were sky scrapers that reached the sky. Strange cafes and antique shops decorated the street she was on. Zelda arrived at a strange looking building. The windows were tainted blue. There was a sign made out of neon lights that read "Club M" at the front of the building. Not knowing what else to do, Zelda entered the building.

Once inside, it was a completely different world for her. Jazzy rock music was performed live by a group of young men. However, the main singer was a young woman who looked no older than Zelda. The smell of cigarette smoke filled the air as it mixed in with the smoky smell of what seemed to be burgers. The interior of the building was covered in dark blue wallpaper, which darkened the club even more. Red light bulbs were the only source of light in the main room. As Zelda walked over to one of the tables, a soft hand touched her shoulder.

"Hi! Welcome to Club M," said the voice behind the blond maiden. Zelda turned her head slightly to catch a glimpse of a young man with short fiery red hair. His soft blue eyes shimmer with the red light, giving off a purple hue. His dark blue shirt was left open, exposing his well built chest. He wore cream colored pants which barely hung around his waist. He let out a mischievous smile as he looked at Zelda's body from her head down to her toes. "I've never seen you around before," he said softly. "You're not one of our regulars."

"Oh? You work here?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah, I do. Can't you see my name tag?" the young man asked as he pointed to a name tag that hung on his blue shirt. Zelda looked at it. The name tag read "Roy".

"Roy?" Zelda replied.

"Yeah! That's my name!" Roy said as he twirled. "I'll be your host for tonight. Now take your seat and I'll be back with a menu." Before Zelda could reply, Roy left her to go find a menu. Zelda wasn't too sure about this place. _How can this establishment allow one of their employees to go around half naked like that? _she thought as she moved a bit of rogue blond hair away from her face.

At the other side of the club, a young man looked over at Zelda. His pale skin was brushed lightly by his short cerulean hair. His dark eyes were as deep as the ocean. He wore the same uniform as Roy except his shirt was a darker shade of blue. His chest was more refined and rippled than the younger man. Curiosity got to him as he approached the young woman. "You must be new here," he said softly. "My name is Marth. Is someone helping you?"

"Oh! Yes," Zelda replied. "Um…Roy, I believe, is helping me."

"Oh…I see. So you're Roy's client then," Marth said in a hushed tone. "I'm not too sure about him…but if you enjoy a smaller man that will get me to rest for the night…I hope."

"Rest for the night?"

"You know…after all…you and him are going to…"

"I brought you the menu!" Roy said as he gave Zelda a menu. "Oh, hi, Marth! I got this one. I think I might actually enjoy this one…she seems to be sane. I just hope she'll be my patriarch."

"Spare me the details. Whenever I think about that…" Marth said.

"Patriarch?" Zelda asked. "What do you mean by patriarch?"

"Oh, nothing sweetheart," Roy said in a cooing voice. "Just tell me what you want do drink. I am, after all, your waiter for the night." Roy gave off a slight wink at Zelda. Zelda felt a bit uncomfortable about the entire thing. She wasn't too sure what Roy meant by "patriarch" but she didn't seem to like the idea nor did Marth. Marth just rolled his eyes as he began to walk away from the table. He took one last glance at Zelda and smiled slightly at her before he left to tend the other tables.

"Uh…" Zelda said, "I guess…I could have some tea."

"What kind of tea?" Roy asked. "Green? Black? Or…savory?" Roy said in a husky voice as he leaned over to Zelda. Zelda's heart began to race as the young man looked at her with seductive eyes. Yet behind them seemed to harbor innocence.

"I…I'll take green please."

"Excellent choice, koibito! I'll be back with your tea. Would you like some starters…or would you prefer to enjoy the company?"

"Enjoy the company?" Zelda said in a confused voice.

"Ho boy…you want a show right?" Roy asked. "Let's see…do you like them straight as a line or circle? Should I go get Marth?"

"Show?"

"Hehe…you like those shows. I didn't think you were that type of girl. But I guess you never know someone. Okay…Samus! I got an order for you to take to Luigi!" Roy shouted to a blond haired woman. She seemed slightly older than Zelda, but by not much. Her body seemed more mature and well take care of. She wore a red waitress blouse which was opened slightly to expose a bit of her breasts. Her skirt was jet black and hardly covered her. Her emerald colored eyes were dark and slightly annoyed.

"Roy," Samus said, "If she's your client, why don't you order the drink for her?"

"Because she wants a show! So, send this to Luigi…unless you rather do the show yourself," Roy said in a sly voice. "I'm sure the men here would enjoy it more."

"Fine! You win!" Samus growled as she took the order and went into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Roy walked over to Marth and pulled him away from his table. "What are you doing, Roy?" Marth asked. Roy just whispered in his ear what they needed to do. Marth let out a sigh but agreed to. Roy signaled the jazz group to stop playing the song they were currently on and switch over to a new soundtrack. The jazz group began to play a more sultry song. Zelda let out a gasp as Roy got on top of her table and looked down at her with a sly grin on his face.

Roy then pulled Marth on top of the table and began to dance with him. In a matter of moments, women from all over the club rushed over to Zelda's table and began to scream and yell. Roy slowly took off his shirt as he danced in a very sexy way. Once he took it off, he handed it softly to Zelda. "Take care of it," Roy said. "I can't afford to lose that shirt right now." He then placed his hands on Marth's shirt and slowly took it off as Marth danced.

The girls squealed and shouted as they continued to watch the two men dance on top of the table. Marth leaned over to Roy and placed his lips on the younger man's neck. A slight snort from Marth emitted from his nose, causing Roy to giggle slightly. "Sorry about that," Marth whispered to Roy.

"That's okay…the girls love it," Roy replied.

"What about that girl?"

"I guess she's stuck in awe of the show."

Zelda couldn't believe what she was seeing. On top of her table were two men who were dancing dirty and cuddling each other. Just then Roy went down to his knees and began to paw at Marth. Pictures were taken by the crazy fan girls. Zelda didn't know how to react to their actions. However, Roy's attention went from Marth to Zelda. He crawled on all fours towards the blond "princess". As he reached her, he leaned close to her and whispered in her ears. "Enjoying the show, koibito?" he asked softly. Zelda couldn't respond to his question. Instead, Roy smiled at her and slowly kissed her softly on her lips.

Zelda was in total shock. She had never had a boy kiss her. Now her first kiss was with this young fiery man. It wasn't that she didn't like it; he was rather gentle, it was just that he was a complete stranger to her. Once Roy pulled away, girls began to beg him to kiss them as well. Roy only shook his head at them. Marth soon got on his knees and leaned over to Zelda. He whispered softly in her ear, "Does this satisfy you enough?" Marth placed a soft hand beneath Zelda's chin and lifted her face towards his. He slowly placed a kiss upon her gentle lips and savored her taste. "How was that? Better or worse or equal to Roy's?"

Samus walked towards Zelda's table to bring in the drinks. She noticed that Zelda wasn't too excited over the "show" and decided to break them up. "Okay boys, I think the client has seen enough," Samus said. "Besides, her drink is here."

"Over already?" Roy asked. "The last client wanted it longer. Oh well…ladies, make sure to tip your local host. And please…we allow you girls to put the dollars in our pants…but don't put them in our underwear or try to cope a feel." Marth and Roy got off from the table and walked towards the neighboring tables. Samus placed Zelda's drink on her table.

"So…which one was your host again? Roy, right?" Samus asked.

"What…what was that?" Zelda asked.

"What was what?"

"That! Those two on my table!"

"Oh! I thought you wanted a show and all. Those boys do shonen-ai shows for the ladies here. I prefer them to do that instead of me doing a strip dance for the men."

"What…what kinda of club is this?!"

"Club M is a private club where we…house people. We are part club, part restaurant, part inn. If you need a place to stay and what not, then this is the place."

"Looking at this place…I don't know if I should stay here," Zelda said as she looked at the antics of Marth and Roy from a distance.

"Would you rather go outside in the world of strangers?" Samus asked. "You must be a brave girl to out at night with all those suitcases. I mean the streets are filled with crooks and criminals wanted to take advantage of a girl like you."

"On second thought…I'll stay here. Where can I get a room?"

"You'll need to take to our Doyen about that. Peach is in her office right now. Follow me…and take your stuff with you."

Zelda did as she was told and followed Samus to an elevator. The elevator took them to the third floor where Samus walked down a dark hallway. Pictures of different type of women hung from the walls. The only thing that illuminated the hallway was that single lamp which stood on the end table. Zelda walked towards the end of the hall. Samus opened the door and lead her in.

The office wasn't what she was expecting. The entire club area was dark and creepy looking. Instead the office was bright and cheery the walls were coated in a light pink and were decorated with happy paintings. Towards the right of the office was a fluffy bed with pink satin sheets and heart shaped pillows. Sitting at the pink desk in front of Samus was another blond woman. Her hair was longer than both Zelda's and Samus' hair. She looked a slight older than the other two women. Her eyes were a sky blue. When she smiled, she smiled radiantly. However, she wore a fluffy pink bathrobe.

"Oh Samus," Peach said, "what brings you here? Isn't it your shift?"

"Yes," Samus replied, "but this girl needs a room to stay for the night."

"Oh my. Well…we can find a nice room for you. It will be fifty dollars for you to stay here. Will you be paying cash or credit?"

"I'll be paying…" Zelda stopped in mid sentence as she looked around for her wallet. However, she didn't seem to find it anywhere. "Oh no!" She remembered that her stolen suitcase had her wallet inside. "My wallet was stolen from me. I don't know where it is."

"Dear me," Peach said as she looked concern at the girl. "This is awful…may I ask you a question? Where are you heading off to?"

"That's the thing…I don't know…" Zelda said. "I thought today was going to be a perfect day…instead it ends up being the worst day of my life. I got kicked out from my school for something I didn't do. I can't face my parents like this. I don't have money to go home or go back."

"Hmm…" Peach played around with a pen in her hand before an idea struck her head. She looked inside of her desk and took out a piece of paper. "You know…you can stay here for free. You don't have to pay a single cent. Just sign this paper."

"What is it?" Zelda asked.

"Just a little memo…but you only have five seconds to sign it before I make up my mind."

"Five seconds…but I can't read all this in…"

"Five…four…three…"

"Okay!" Zelda quickly signed her name down on the contract. Once it was signed Zelda read the contract. She soon froze as she noticed what it had read. Under all the print, it had said that she was now an employee of Club M and under no circumstances can she quit until she pays off her deeds and gets a patriarch. She was now to work every day of her life until she was set free. "What is this? I…I…"

"Congratulations, deary!" Peach shouted in joy. "You know work here. You live here too. Everything you need will be taken care of. All you need to do is work here now."

"But…but…I can't…" Zelda said. "This is unheard of! You can't do this!"

"You rather work on the streets to find a way back home?"

Zelda stopped talking as she looked at Peach. Peach was right about that. She hung her head down. "So…what should I do? Do you…want me to work right away?"

"Oh no…all new interns don't work until they pass training. We usually give you two weeks before you actually go on the job. If you're a smart girl, you'll learn fast."

"Two weeks? I can't stay that long."

"Uh uh…you signed the contract. You are bound to Club M until you get a patriarch. Your patriarch needs to pay a good amount of money in order to pay off your debts. Whatever money you earn from the biddings you'll keep. So if someone pays ten thousand for you you'll get five thousand. Half the money you earn will go to contribution to Club M. Samus will be your Doyen for now. Once you moved from Apprentice to Employee your Doyen will be me. As for now…you'll follow everything she says. Aww…but don't look sad. Not everything is bad. I'll tell you why I did this to you some other day. As for now you look tired and hungry. Do you want to eat in your room or eat back at the club?"

"Can…I go to my room?" Zelda asked.

"Sure! Samus…show her the room. It will be room B7. It's right next to Marth's room. Oh, you're so gonna love your neighbor, Marth. He's a total sweetheart."

Samus took some of Zelda's suitcases and lead her to her room. Once they reached room "B7" Samus opened the door and placed her suitcases down. Zelda was a bit amazed by the room. It wasn't a shaggy room or anything. It was a rather clean room which had a rather large bed that had curtains around it. There was an antique dresser with a large gold plated mirror. There was a nice trunk for her clothing and other belongings. The end table was of fine wood and had a lovely porcelain lamp. "This place…" Zelda said. "It was different from what I thought."

"How so?" Samus asked.

"I thought…you know…a little more rundowned…I mean…I am a slave."

"You're not a slave. Well…just think of yourself as a geisha. You're an entertainer. You are well fed and very well taken care of. Once you pay off the debts with your patriarch you can go wherever you want. I mean if they pay big for you, you can go anywhere. Malon was the last one to use this room and she left not too long ago. She made some good money. Either way…don't worry…we will watch over you. We show off…but we don't let anyone touch us. So if you think we're some sort of sex slaves…you're wrong."

"Phew…" Zelda let out.

"Of course…not counting that…"

"What?"

"Nothing. I'll bring you something to eat while you settle down. I'll have Roy bring it here. After all…you were his client."

"Did…Roy think of me as his patriarch?"

"Yeah…he had high hopes for you. He was hoping you'd be his patriarch…but I guess it will be you who will need one. Tomorrow we'll tell you how much is needed for you to leave. I'll see you later."

Zelda let out a sigh as she sat on the bed. She pondered about how she got herself into this mess. More importantly how would Roy take this. Just then, Roy walked in with a tray in his hands. He looked rather depressed. Zelda knew why he was like that. "I'm sorry, Roy," she said softly. "I didn't mean for this to happen…"

"It's okay," Roy said as he placed the tray on the end table. "I shouldn't have assumed all this. I guess…I'm not meant to be free…"

"Don't say that! I'm sure you'll find a way out of this!"

"Thank you," Roy said as he smiled softly at her. "By the way…how was the show for you?"

"To tell you the truth…I didn't know what to think of it," Zelda replied as she blushed a bit. "And…that…kiss. Do you kiss whoever you're serving?"

"No…not all of them. Just the ones who either are going to be my patriarch…or whoever I'm interested in. I really don't kiss anybody that much."

"I see…still…I'm sorry. If there is anything…" Zelda was cut off by Roy's soft lips on her cheek. "Why did you do that? You know I can't be your patriarch."

"I know," Roy said, "I did give you two reasons why." Roy winked at Zelda before he left her room. "I'll see you in the morning."

Zelda felt a slight blush creep up on her cheeks. She placed a soft finger on her right cheek. Just then, she noticed the figure of Marth standing in the doorway. "Marth!" Zelda let out as she got out of bed.

"I came here to see you," Marth said softly.

"Oh…okay. Listen…if it's about Roy…I'm…"

"There's no need to apologize," Marth interrupted. "I came here to tell you something. You've captivated me…it's really rare for me to even say this. I'm going to say this once to you…" Marth leaned over to Zelda. He placed a hand underneath her chin and looked directly into her eyes. "I won't let anyone take you. I'll be here to protect you." Zelda wasn't sure what to say at this point. Marth simply left her room without saying anything. Zelda looked at the ceiling.

"What did I get myself into?" Zelda asked herself.


End file.
